<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Spy Something Green by Bet_on_black</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110295">I Spy Something Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bet_on_black/pseuds/Bet_on_black'>Bet_on_black</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bellamione Coven's St Patrick's Day Event, F/F, Hermione is a useless gay, St. Patrick's Day, discord made me do it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bet_on_black/pseuds/Bet_on_black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black sisters go to a bar on St Patrick's Day and spot a green gay across the room</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Spy Something Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Teeeeny tiny oneshot for St Patrick's Day. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>Bet_on_Black</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a rare occasion that found all three Black sisters in the same town, on the same night, and in the same bar. However, they’d always made an exception when it came to St Patrick’s day. They weren’t Irish, not by any stretch of the imagination. But when all three of them looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span> in green and there was alcohol involved? Well, it would have been a crime not to pretend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa revelled in dressing up for the event, adoring herself entirely in emerald green from her dress to her jewellery. Everything was emerald except her blonde and black hair. Andromeda had offered to dye that emerald too but she wouldn’t hear of it. Not because she was against the idea of changing her hair, she could easily do that with a spell, she just didn’t trust dear ‘Dromeda to get the colour right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We agreed on </span>
  <em>
    <span>emerald</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Andromeda. Whatever colour you’ve gone for… it’s not that.” she drawled, transfiguring herself a pair of emerald shades to shield her from the monstrosity of an outfit Andromeda had turned up in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Andromeda replied, face screwing up as she looked down at her clothes. “They’re green, aren’t they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa slid her shades down her nose a touch so she could glare over them at her sister. “Green? ‘Dromeda, they’re practically radioactive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least we won’t lose her in a crowd!” Bellatrix snickered, sauntering through the door in her usual ensemble of black swishing skirts and a tight corset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bella!” Narcissa snapped. “What happened to our agreement?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I killed the bastard, what more do you want me to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> agreement!” her youngest sister snarled at her through clenched teeth. “We agreed that we’d wear emerald today! And neither you nor our sister have managed that, though at least Andromeda managed to wear </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> green. Do you even own anything that isn’t black?” Both Andromeda and Bellatrix struggled not to laugh as Narcissa just about refrained from stomping her foot in anger at the pair of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix smirked and twirled her wand wand round in her fingers. “Now, now Cissy, who’s to say I’m not wearing anything green?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t see anything!” The blonde huffed as Andromeda started snickering into her hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did both her sisters have to be so immature and obstinate?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Cissy… Some things aren’t for your eyes… But, if it will make you happy…” she twirled her wand around to point at her lips, which promptly deepened in colour until they matched the glimmering emeralds hanging from her sister’s ears. “There. I’m wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>visible</span>
  </em>
  <span> emerald. Now, are we going drinking or not? I’m parched!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pub was busy when they got there; but with a few glares, a well placed jab of Bella’s wand, and a promise of a drink with Andromeda later they managed to get three seats at the bar. Almost immediately, Bella went about ordering them drinks, ignoring Narcissa’s protests when she handed her youngest sister a pint of Guinness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wine is for Christmas, Cissy! Get this down you and if you’re lucky I’ll buy some of those green shots later.” Her sister hmphed indignantly but still accepted the proffered pint, taking the daintiest of sips from the large glass and only wincing slightly as the stout made its way down her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Bella continued, passing a pint to Andromeda before turning to survey the packed pub. “Who’s our first victim tonight, ladies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, Bella,” Andromeda said, leaning back on the bar. “Not every night out is about you getting another notch on your bedpost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bella cackled and slapped her sister on the shoulder. “Nice joke Andy! But what’s the point in St Patrick’s day if we’re not looking for a lucky lay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa sputtered into her pint, earning glares from her sisters and the surrounding revellers. She quickly wiped away the foamy moustache she’d given herself and said “I think you’re confusing St Patrick’s day with Valentine’s day, Bella.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, Cissy! You’re screwing with my gay-dar.” Bella hushed her sister with a finger to Narcissa’s lips, her eyes focused on a booth across the room from them. “I spy… with my little gay eye… something </span>
  <em>
    <span>green</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The entire bar is green, Bella!” Andy piped up, reaching for her sister. But Bella paid her no heed, sliding off of her seat and slinking her way across the room. The crowd parted for her as she crossed the room and sidled up to the edge of the booth and leant casually against the edge of the green leather seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello muddy. Room for a wee one?” She didn’t wait for a response before sliding into the booth until her leg was pressed up against Hermione Granger’s leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-B-Bellatrix!” the brunette squeaked in return, looking desperately at her friends for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Ginny burst into a fit of giggles and sidled out the opposite side of the booth, miming something about getting drinks on their way. Luna merely smiled and lifted her glass to Bellatrix in a welcoming way. It was only Ron who answered his friend's plea for help. He stood up, knocking over his own drink in the process, and reached to pull Hermione away from the raven haired witch. His attempt, whilst valiant, was ultimately pathetic as Bellatrix shooed him away with a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they had the booth to themselves Bellatrix returned her attention to the quivering muggleborn next to her. Her lips curved up into a predatorial smile as she took in the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were Irish, Muddy.” She purred, playing with a loose curl of the brunette’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, I’m n-not.” Hermione stammered back, all too distracted by Bellatrix’s closeness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not?” Bella pulled back with mock shock. “But if you’re not Irish… Why do I want to kiss you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her emerald lips were suddenly too close and Hermione felt her face turn redder than a Weasley’s hair. She could see how the woman’s lips twitched into a smirk as she moved closer, the gap between them becoming increasingly smaller until…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>slither in</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The cool tones of Narcissa interrupted as the woman sidled up to the other side of Hermione, reaching out and grasping the trembling woman’s chin so that they were face to face. “Bella is so bad at sharing her treats. I just had to see what all the fuss was about…” She considered the younger witch with intense blue eyes that seemed to bore into her very soul. “I suppose I can see the appeal…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Intelligent, talented, and out of your league?” Andromeda appeared before them, crossed legged on the table as if she’d been there all along. “Admit it Cissy, if Hermione was going to choose any of the Black sisters it would have to be me. Wouldn’t it ‘Mione?” She beamed at the red faced witch in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…I need a drink.” Hermione groaned, burying her head in her hands to avoid further embarrassment at the hands of the Black sisters. As soon as the words were out of her mouth three drinks appeared in front of her. A pint of Guinness from Bella, a whisky from Andromeda, and a glass of wine from Narcissa.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>